The Ruined Concert (Olivia version)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. An 11-year-old chipmunk with tan fur, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, appeared. He wore blue glasses. Simon cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Hiram Flaversham!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a tan mouse with red hair, sideburns, and mustache, a brown nose, brown eyes, and a green mertail with clear olive-green fins, wearing giant spectacles, a gold crown, and matching cuffs. His name was Hiram Flaversham. Majestic and proud, Hiram smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Hiram sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous TIMOTHY Q. MOUSE!" Simon announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a mouse with brown fur and small white buckteeth, wearing white opera gloves, a ringmaster's red hat with a white feather in it, and red swimming trunks with gold lining. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. Anyway, Timothy waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Hiram. Hiram spoke to Timothy. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Timothy." Hiram got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Timothy chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Hiram's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Olivia." said Hiram. Timothy turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Olivia was always off doing crazy things that mermouse aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Olivia should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his swimming trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Timothy swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two female mermice in each shell. One of the mermaids was an 11-year-old mouse with light brown fur, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple top. She also wears a purple hat with lavender feathers. Her name was Teresa Brisby, Hiram's firstborn daughter. The second mermaid was an 8-year-old Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, a small bucktooth, and a yellow mertail with clear brown fins, wearing a yellow tank top. Her name was Princess Cholena, Hiram's second-born daughter. The third mermaid was a 14-year-old mouse with creamy fur, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, long, thin arms, a pink nose, curvy pink ears, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a lavender shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, red, fish-like hat. Her name was Gadget Hackwrench, Hiram's third-born daughter. The fourth mermaid was a small white mouse with a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple shell bra. She also wore a wore a big purple hat with spikes. Her name was Miss Bianca, Hiram's fourth-born daughter. The fifth mermaid was a 16-year-old mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, blue eyes, a pink nose, small whiskers, curvy pink ears, and an orange mertail with clear yellow fins, wearing a black shell bra. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz, Hiram's fifth-born daughter. The sixth and last mermaid was a brown mouse with a peach face, a brown nose, teal eyes, curvy pink ears, red hair in a curly ponytail, and a turquoise mertail with clear aquamarine fins, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name was Bridget, Hiram's sixth-born daughter. Teresa Brisby, Princess Cholena, Gadget Hackwrench, Miss Bianca, Tanya Mousekewitz, and Bridget: Oh, we are the daughters of Flaversham Great father who loves us and named us well Hiram stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: Teresa Teresa popped up with her hat with feathers. Teresa: La la la La la la La la LA! Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: Cholena Cholena floated up with green feathers and put them behind her back. Cholena: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: Gadget Gadget: La la la! Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: Bianca After Gadget, came Bianca. Bianca: La-a la la! Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: Tanya When she was done with her solo, Tanya swam forward to the stage. Tanya: La la la! Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: Bridget Bridget: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses (with Teresa now wearing a pink bow in her fur-hair and Bianca now wearing a purple cap) gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Timothy continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Hiram got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget: To sing a song Timothy wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Olivi-'' Timothy and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Olivia? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Timothy cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Hiram, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "OLIVIA!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs